


Butterflies

by Stylish_Racoon



Series: Breath Of The Wild AU [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, M/M, botw au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylish_Racoon/pseuds/Stylish_Racoon
Summary: Twin Summerwing Butterflies danced with each other above their heads, intricate, hiding a meaning known only to them.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Series: Breath Of The Wild AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327466
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I went to a castle by the sea and I got pregnant with this idea. Then, tipsy as I was, I gave birth to it. How much more I'll write of this au, you may wonder. Until it stops making me happy, I answer.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a nice day.

Nice days were abundant in Hyrule. Rainfalls soaked the land only at the end of fall and the frosty winter lasted only three months. The rest of the year the land sported its brightest colors and the skies stayed clean of gloomy clouds and thunder. It was one of those days, sunny and clear and warm, and the wooden boat floated on the river as the water sang songs of the waterfalls pouring out of the castle's depths and carved on the surface. On the shore, Katsuki caught rabbits chasing each other and butterflies fluttering all too close to the surface of the water for a tiny sip, and he took in a breath of spring, fresh and unique, and ever so rare.

It was a very nice day.

For Katsuki, though, nice days were different. They weren't about cloudless skies and blooming flowers, but about the absence of clouds in Eijirou's eyes — nice days were when his smiles were easy and the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes were engraved deep, when his hair was down and tousled from sleep because he couldn't be bothered to take care of it, because he had no obligation to. Nice days, for Katsuki, were when Eijirou momentarily put down the weight of the world he always carried on his shoulders.

Katsuki gazed at him smiling softly at the fish that had just nipped at the tips of his fingers, thinking of them as food. How beautiful could a person be, he would wonder with a heart in his throat, with heat flooding his neck and face. With a sigh, he gathered the paddles and dropped them in the hollow of their boat. Water droplets splashed on their clothes, meek and innocent, but they made Eijirou look at him for the first time in a while.

"Tired?" he asked with a smile.

Katsuki soaked in that smile. "Never," he grunted, "Just fucking bored of doing the same thing over and over."

"Had it been sparring, you wouldn't have been bored."

He clicked his tongue, but it held no actual heat. "Mouthy shit."

How crude he was, how impossible of him to speak to a Prince in such a way, but it always earned him the sweetest laugh from his favorite lips. Eijirou's eyes twinkled with mirth, a finger gliding over the damp paddles and stealing some of their moisture. He pressed it on his thumb, wiped it on his shirt. Then, he inched closer; then, their legs were touching, tangled like vines or snakes craving warmth. Katsuki's heart leapt and he gasped a laugh too. It was so new, this feeling, this proximity. For so long, he had forced himself to keep his distance when the only thing he wanted was to wrap Eijirou in his embrace and make a mess out of him, uncertain and afraid that Eijirou did not love him the very same way he did, and now — now that their feelings were on their sleeves, he could finally get used to it.

Or so he had thought.

Eijirou traced the top of his knuckles, almost shy, almost asking if he could slide his fingers between Katsuki's, and Katsuki's insides squeezed and floated like their boat on water. He would never get used to it. All they had done since they confessed their feelings was touch each other, and yet it always felt like it was the first time.

He brought it closer to him, Eijirou's hand, opening the palm wide and pushing it against his cheek. Starvation. Despair. He now knew what it was, he felt it each time they were apart.

Eijirou giggled, bubbly, and the round parts of his cheeks tinted red. "You seem to be in a good mood today," he said.

Katsuki planted a kiss at the root of the thumb. Nipped at the skin too, only to watch Eijirou's smile falter slightly. "Only 'cause you're in a good mood."

"I'm just glad that we got to do something like this," Eijirou said, "It's something different for once. Sparring is nice, bickering with Revali is also very fun, exploring the wonders of Hyrule too, but this..." He cupped the other half of Katsuki's face. In a whisper, he added, "This is just us. You and me. It makes me happy."

His skin was a candle and Katsuki was slowly melting to a puddle. As if he knew, Eijirou laughed again. "It's also kind of romantic, don't you think? A boat ride in the wild. Birds singing. If only it had been dusk."

Intoxicated, unable to utter a single word, Katsuki got rid of the distance between their lips. It always got harder to breathe when Eijirou was near, yet kissing him was whole other ordeal. Kissing him made Katsuki feel like his bones were breaking one by one and his insides were torn apart, only to all be put back together in a better version of themselves. Each time. Over and over Eijirou kissed him, and Katsuki was morphing, changing from the inside out.

"How about a dip?" he asked when he pulled back first.

Katsuki drew his lower lip in his mouth because it was never enough. With a sigh, he slipped a finger under the surface of the water. "It's piss ass cold," he shook his head, "You'll get sick."

"No I won't."

He tugged the plain, fraying green shirt over his head and tossed it at the back. Katsuki gripped his wrist, forcing his eyes away from the miles of skin they ached to feast on. "I will kill you," he issued without a real threat behind it.

Eijirou grinned, because he knew, and the sun rushed to hide behind clouds, ashamed that it couldn't shine as bright. "You gotta have to catch me first."

With these words the boat was swaying, and the water's surface opened wide for him, enveloping him like the arms of a jealous lover. Katsuki clutched onto the sides, fixing his weight in the middle so the boat did not tip over with him in it and waited for its back and forth movement to stop. A few curses slipped past his lips, but they were unheard under the sloshing sound of the river. Seconds later, Eijirou's head broke the surface with grace and as his eyes blinked water droplet away.

Katsuki wore his nastiest glare. "You fuckin'—"

"Race me to the shore!" Eijirou beamed, "Last one out is Moblin shit!"

With a violent thrashing of his legs underwater, he launched himself towards the shore, elegant like a dolphin but strong like an army of Zoras. Katsuki gazed at his retreating form one moment too long, and he shook himself out of his daze. A challenge was a challenge, whether they were in love or not. And Katsuki was never one to back down from one. He took hold of the paddles and shoved them in the water. Then, he started to row, until his back muscles ached.

Neither lost the race. As equals they laid on the shore, drenched in sweat or water or both, their mouths wide open and chests gasping in a frenzy. They were touching, the tips of their fingers on top of one another and Eijirou laughed, merry and carefree, like he did when he was a little boy and the world belonged to him. Katsuki took hold of his wrist, as if afraid he would disappear like that fleeting dream.

"You're!" Eijirou panted, "You're pretty amazing. What did I expect really? You're Hyrule's Hero after all."

"As if I'd lose," Katsuki swallowed around the dryiness in his mouth, "to a brat."

Eijirou rolled over, head propped on his palm. He was smiling. It had a sly lilt on the edges. "You realize we have the same age, right?"

His fingers slipped under the hem of his Champion's Tunic, finding and idly toying with the coarse hair trailing from Katsuki's belly button down to his undergarments. There was sweat nestled on his skin, but Eijirou did not seem to mind its presence and Katsuki did not ask him to move away. Instead, he splayed his fingers on Eijirou's waist, right where the hip bone nudged the skin, then slid to the small of his back. He felt clammy, cold to the touch and Katsuki pressed their bodies together in an attempt to give away some of his heat. "Coulda fooled me," he hummed. Touched his nose on Eijirou's. "Aren't I always taking care of your sorry ass? That makes you a brat."

Eijirou dipped his head in Katsuki's neck, the hand under the tunic travelled towards his chest. "And the way I make you sigh my name at night?" he whispered, "Does that make me a brat too?"

_The smuggest one at that_, was what Katsuki wanted to say, but with spot after sensitive spot under the mercy of a deft tongue, Eijirou's name trembled on his lips instead. He slipped his fingers in red and pulled that mouth to him, searching, tasting and catching on fire. It was so easy for them, it seemed. Like two matches, two perfect matches, the slightest of friction, the smallest of touch was enough to set them aflame with lust and desire, until clothes were a hindrance and close was not close enough.

Eijirou threw a leg over Katsuki's waist, dug his finger in blond hair. The wet fabric soaked into his. Katsuki gripped his waist. "Eijirou," he gasped.

It was hurried, a whisper, desperate to connect their lips again. "Don't tell me to stop."

"Gossip is a bother."

His lips pursed then, a bud of a rose, and a frown that didn't suit his features at all marred his face. Eijirou rolled off of him, flopped on the grass next to him. His chest heaved just the right amount to set Katsuki's speeding heart rate off. He connected their fingers.

"Do you think my father would allow it?" he asked, eyes glued to the castle looming over them. "Our love."

Katsuki shrugged. "Do you care?"

"I do? But only because he's my father and his opinion matters to me." He chuckled, but it had no humor. "If he banishes me, all the better. I never wanted to be a prince anyway."

His words scrapped like sandpaper, smoothing over a truth wrapped in metal barbs. The rusted spikes dug deep into his heart because it pained Eijirou to think of a life in which he failed to be what fate wanted him to be, and Katsuki knew that better than everyone. It made him grit his teeth, steel his lungs, grip Eijirou's fingers tighter. "Wherever you go," he swore, to Eijirou, to himself, to the Goddess, "I'll be with you."

"To the pits of Hell?" He was smiling, easy and soft.

Katsuki felt his cheeks fill up. "And back," he replied.

He shone as he heard the words, brighter than all the constellations in Hyrule's night sky. His grip grew choking, hard enough to stop the blood from flowing to the tips, and he smiled at the sky because such simple words held so much meaning for him. It was what he had always wanted — to be seen. In a world where eyes looked at him like a failure of a savior, Katsuki saw fibers, he saw skin and bone, he saw a spirit hungry for learning, for adventure, he saw the magical human Eijirou was and he would rather break himself into a thousand pieces than ever take his eyes off of him.

Pink and yellow fluttered before his eyes just then. Twin Summerwing Butterflies danced with each other above their heads, intricate, hidding a secret known only to them.

One broke the dance and flew towards them, as if attracted by Eijirou's warmth harder instead. Its silky legs landed on his stomach, it stretched its wings, absorbing the sun, and its funny mouth unfurled, dipping in the groove of Eijirou's belly button. Neither of them moved, breathed, spoke as it sipped and sipped on the remaining water droplets that had pooled in from before, unwinding only when it flapped its wings again and took off. They watched it fly away, disappear behind the bushy trees. Eijirou touched the skin it had ghosted over. Then he turned to Katsuki with a large grin.

"It seems," he said, "You give me butterflies _on_ my stomach."

It started with a rushed exhale of the air in his lungs, and developed to an earthquake in his throat and viscera, palms cupping his eyes and mouth both. Katsuki wiped the tears pooling at the corners, the ripples of his laughter calming down enough for him to catch his breath. Only then he realized Eijirou had been staring at him with his mouth hanging open. He frowned. "What?"

Eijirou's breath came in a shuddering whisper. "I've never heard you laugh before."

"I do laugh, stupid."

"Not like that. You smirk or you chuckle, not like that, that..." He rolled over and blocked the sun, but he was sun on his own — where was the difference? His fingers were hot as they clutched Katsuki's biceps. "That was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard," he rasped, full of feeling, "I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to make you laugh like that."

Katsuki sputtered, shoved Eijirou's chest. Everything, his vision included, flushed scarlet. "Spend it on something more important!" he shouted.

"Is there anything more important?"

"The world, stupid. Saving the fucking world." Eijirou only laughed. "Fuck's so funny?"

"The fact that you think this world would mean something to me if you were not in it." He brought their foreheads together, closed his eyes and took in a breath. "But I'll save it," he exhaled, warm on Katsuki's cheek, stardust from the Goddess' cryptic smile. "I will work hard to awaken my powers, just so I can have you by my side as long as possible."

"Bullshit."

"Pardon?"

Katsuki cupped the back of Eijirou's neck with one hand, the other pressing against the small of his back to bring their bodies together. He tried sucking a breath in, but his lungs had collapsed in on themselves, his heart blocking his throat and Katsuki wondered right then and there, how much could he love one single person in the world? To the death, he mused. "I said," he started, but it shook like a leaf from his welling emotions, "You're full of bullshit to think I'd just let you get all the credit for it."

He felt Eijirou's lips stretch against his before he kissed him, long and sweet, and at that moment, Katsuki was strong enough to wipe out Ganon himself and his entire army.

In the distance, two Summerwing Butterflies flapped their wings towards the sky, side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> *throws up stardust* Man, that was fluffy.
> 
> Btw it is totally unedited! It's organic, straight out of my brain and fingers without processing, so excuse any mistakes! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
